Unfixable
by Percabeth484
Summary: Annabeth is fed up with Percy cheating, but sometimes all you need to do is forgive and forget. One-shot


Percy looked into my eyes. "We can work this out." His statement sounded more like a question to me. This wasn't fixable. Cheating on your fiancé the night before the wedding was not something easily forgiven and forgotten. In fact, this wasn't even the first time.

_After spending the whole summer in Texas, I was pretty pumped to see my boyfriend and I assumed he was pumped to see me, too. Our apartment was only fifteen minutes away from the airport, so the drive flew by. Throwing the cab driver a fifty, I called for him to keep the change. Thinking about seeing Percy again was making me lose my mind and do things I would never do under normal circumstances. I pressed for the third floor on the elevator, but it was taking way too long. I grabbed my bags and rushed up two flights of stairs. _

_ "I'm home!" I sang, locking the door behind me._

_ Strangely, there was no reply. The only reason I could think of as to why he wasn't replying would be that he had either run out to the store or was on the phone. Since the bedroom door was closed, I assumed the later. When there was no answer to my knocking on our bedroom, I decided to just barge in. Later, I realized that this was a huge mistake. _

_ The scene lying out in front of me was so hard to describe. Percy was in bed. With another girl I would later recognize as Britta. Tears started to pile up in my eyes. As I turned to leave, Percy noticed me. _

_ "ANNABETH!" he called. "This isn't what it looks like! We can work this out._

Percy must think I'm stupid, because this line kept coming back. The day we arrived in New Rome, the day Hazel and I went shopping, the day I was out training with Jason, the day I came back from visiting my aunt Sarah, the day Leo came back, and today, the day before our wedding.

"Percy, this has happened way too many times!" I exclaimed. "I don't know why I let it slide the very first time, but I did! You know what? This is the last time. We are over Perseus Jackson; I never want to see you again! Don't talk to me, don't come near me, and don't even THINK about staying at the same camp as me!"

And with that, I stormed off, leaving Percy with a broken heart and a ring.

_Three weeks later…_

I've tried everything, but I just can't get him out of my mind! No matter how many people I use to try to get over him, he's there. Everywhere I go, there's something that reminds me of him. A body of water, bubbles, blue candy, volcanoes, and even pens! But last week was the worst!

_ Piper started to laugh at the sing in front of us, "EAT. EAT. FOOD COMA." it read. Honestly, I didn't find it very funny. I pushed through the door and entered the café, Piper on my tail. We sat down at a booth and paged through the menu. Since it was ten thirty, we decided on an afternoon brunch. Piper was to get the waffles and I the eggs, planning to split them between us. The waiter was taking a long time, so I slipped into a day dream. _

_ Just as I was about to kill the evil Cyclops, I heard a voice call out to me._

_ "What would you like?" it asked in a voice exactly like Percy's. This couldn't be answered, so I started to run. The voice was catching up with me; screams of dread filled my throat. _

_ "ANNABETH!" a voice called. I recognized it as Piper's._

_ I blinked my eyes open. _

_ "I ordered for you," Piper explained, cheerfully._

_ I thanked her for that and silently for bringing me out of that nightmare. _

Piper, Hazel, and Reyna have tried everything, but none of it seems to be working. He's still everywhere. From the supermarket to my own bedroom there is some trace of Percy. My options were limited. My friends suggested confronting him but I had ideas of my own.

Italy. It was the perfect place. No signs of Percy, and amazing architecture everywhere! I grabbed my bags and headed towards town. I was going to be staying with Lilian Mclean, Piper's second aunt. As I walked along the streets, I saw stores and naturally bought things from almost each and every one. In one of the cutest little stores I have ever seen sat a boy. When I entered, he shook my hand.

"Hello, my name's Percy Jackson," he stated.

Even though it seemed as if he was stalking me, I smiled. Sometimes all you need is to totally forget and start again.


End file.
